Suprise
by I love you Roza
Summary: What happens in the daily life of Eponine and Enjolras? Modern AU may have slight OOC. One shots. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Les Miserables story. I have been off the grid for some time now and I've decided that now would be the perfect time to come back. This isn't my best work by far, but I'm trying to decide if I want to continue writing. So please be critical when you review and tell me what you thought about it and what I could do to improve my writing. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables Victor Hugo does. **

I had never been more nervous in my life. Not even when I had accepted the scholarship to the local university against my parents' wishes. As I paced back and forth across the hard wood floor thoughts kept flooding my mind. _What if this isn't what he wanted? What if he left me? What if he left me for someone else? _Thoughts like this kept plaguing my mind causing me to start breathing heavy.

I ran frustrated hands through my dark brown hair, realizing only then that I was shaking. I took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall; he would be home any minute. The piece of plastic felt like a brick in my pocket, weighing me down. _How would he react? _This was the best relationship I had ever had, this couldn't end, and it wouldn't. I had to think happy thoughts.

The sound of a lock clicking brought me out of her thoughts. He was home, in just a few minutes I would be kicked out of my home, left to fend for myself on the streets. _Why was I thinking like this? He would never do something so cruel, not to me._ I could hear him moving around in the living room, hanging his coat on the rack and taking his boots off. I stopped pacing when a pair of arms wrapped around my midsection. I smiled at this; I loved when he touched me. It sent a spark through my body, igniting my bones.

I felt his lips press against my neck, slightly nipping at my collarbone. "I missed you today," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and turned around in his arms, wrapping my thin arms around his neck. I stood up on tip toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He could always calm me down, even if he didn't know he was doing it. "I missed you too." I bit her lip as I said this.

"Eponine what's wrong? Did something happen today at work?" A look of concern crossed his face; he was genuinely worried about me.

"Nothing is wrong Enjolras," I said pushing strands of curly blonde hair away from my boyfriends face.

"Ponine you only ever bite your lip when you are hiding something from me. What happened today?"

"You're right, something did happen today." I took a deep breath before reaching into my jean pocket and pulling out the pregnancy test. I placed the piece of plastic in his hand, waiting for him to react.

"Eponine…is this what I think it is?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

I could feel tears start to prick at my eyes; I looked up to meet his eyes and nodded my head. "Yes, it's a pregnancy test. I called Cosette during her lunch break and she went and picked me up one. I have five more exactly like this one in the bathroom." The dam in my eyes broke and tears flooded down my face.

"Why are you crying Ponine? This is great news! We're going to be parents! We're going to have a child." His voice portrayed his emotions, he sounded so happy.

"You're not mad?" I said in a timid voice, looking towards the ground.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He asked using a finger and tilting my head up so I had to look at him.

I shrugged my shoulder in reply, he signed, wrapping his arms around my waist and drawing me closer. "I could never be mad at you. Especially about this. Don't you realize how happy you've just made me? I feel like the luckiest man in the world. Not only do I get to wake up to you every morning, but now you're giving me a child. I love you Ponine. Nothing is ever going to change that."

I smiled at his words, "I love you too."

He bent his head down and I stood on my tip toes pressing my lips against his in a heated kiss. We stood like that for what felt like hours, but was really only minutes.

"You do know what this means now, right?" He said, his forehead resting against mine. He didn't give me time to reply. "You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Oddly, I think I'm okay with that." I smiled pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

"Now, I didn't see this coming," Grantaire said taking a swig from his bottle of tequila.

"How far along are you," Jehan asked drawing everyone's attention away from Grantaire.

"By Ponine's calculations she's around seven weeks pregnant," Enjolras said smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. I leaned back into his embrace, feeling totally at ease.

"Wait, how long have you guys known," Courfeyrac asked.

"We've known for about five weeks now," I said.

"Wait a second, you guys knew for five weeks and didn't tell any of us?" Grantaire said stumbling around the room.

"Cosette knew," was my simple reply. That didn't seem to be the right thing to say because it drew all the attention to poor Cosette.

"You told Cosette before you told me? I'm your best friend Ponine," Grantaire said a sad look upon his face.

Untangling myself from Enjolras I walked over to where Grantaire stood and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but you would have told everyone else. You're not very good at keeping secrets." I mumbled into his chest. Grantaire always understood me; he was my confidant and one of my dearest friends in the group.

"It is alright. I am known for blabbing secrets while drunk, and we all know that I'm drunk all the time." He said hugging me tightly. He released me and said," So who are the godparents?"

* * *

Seven Months Later

I was lying in bed one night when it happened. A stabbing pain ripped through my abdomen causing me to scream out in pain. The person lying beside me jolted up right into a sitting position, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"Ponine? What's wrong?" The man asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"It's time, Grantaire the babies coming!" I said breathing heavily. The baby couldn't come now, Enjolras was out of town. He had to go away for a conference in London. He had been hesitant about going but I had finally convinced him to go. Assuring him that Grantaire would be taking care of me and probably the rest of the Amis. He wouldn't be back for another two days! The baby could come now.

My words seemed to give him a boost of energy for he jumped out of bed and started to get dressed all the while his phone was help to his ear by his shoulder as he called Joly and told him what was going on. He helped me out of bed and quickly got me dressed.

"Everything's going to be alright Ponine. We'll call Enjolras and he'll get here as soon as he can. I have to get you to the hospital now; you're going to have a baby." He said grabbing my bag and leading me to the door.

Another sharp pain hit me, halting our movements for a moment. "Are you alright?" Grantaire asked after I had stood up straight. I gave him a nod in reply and we continued our trek to the elevator. As we arrived at the elevator the doors opened and Courfeyrac and Combeferre stepped out. When they saw up they rushed to us and Combeferre gently picked me up bridal style and rushed back to the elevator with Courfeyrac and Grantaire right behind us.

We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later to be greeted by the rest of the Amis plus Cosette and Musichetta. There was a doctor waiting with a wheelchair by the sliding glass door and when he saw us he immediately stepped forward and gestured for Combeferre to set me down in the chair. He did as indicated and with that I was rushed off to the Maternity ward.

I was in labor five hours later when Enjolras arrived. I saw him rushing into the room dressed in a hastily put on nurse outfit. I smiled at the sight of him, my Apollo was here and just in time. I made a grab for his hand when he was in reaching distance and all I could hear was the doctor yelling at me to push and Enjolras's rushed apologies about how he should have never gone on that conference. His apologies were shushed when another contracting hit and I pushed with all my might. I was getting weaker and more tired but I gave one last push and that when I heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound of my sons cries.

Alexander Grant Enjolras was the most beautiful baby in the world. With his curly golden locks and his warm brown eyes, he was a perfect combination of both his parents. He was currently asleep in his mother's arms. Eponine lay against Enjolras and they both were smiling down at their little creation, a sparkle in both their eyes. This is how the rest of the Amis found them. It had been an hour or so since they had been notified that Eponine had given birth to a healthy young boy. They had snuck in unnoticed by the happy couple that is until Cosette squealed in excitement. Eponine and Enjolras looked up at their friends, smiles covering their faces.

"Oh my, isn't he going to be a looker," Grantaire commented as he got a glimpse at the sleeping child. The rest of the Amis laughed at this all of them coming up to look at the baby.

"Combeferre, Cosette," Enjolras said getting the two peoples attention. They looked up at him, smiles on their faces. "Eponine and I were wondering if you would like to be Xanders godparents."

"Really?" Cosette asked excitedly. Eponine nodded at her best friend.

"I would be honored," Combeferre said with a smile. Cosette nodded along with him silently agreeing.

"Now that that is settled. Would you like to hold your godson?" Eponine asked.

**Please R&R I need all the help I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Afraid of the Dark**

"Enjolras, I think the power went out," Eponine said from the couch. Her boyfriend was sitting at his desk, or so she thought. The room was encased in darkness, not a single beam of light in the flat.

"Stay where you are, let me get some candles." She heard his voice from behind her. The sound of his boots against the floor comforted her. She may have been a little afraid of the dark, not that she was going to admit that to him. She waited a moment with baited breath. This was the part of the horror story where some ungodly looking beast would jump out from behind the closet doors and kill everyone in sight. She pulled her legs up to her chest, her breathing getting slightly heavy. _Someone was going to jump out and kill her. She would never get to marry Enjolras and have his kids. _Where the hell did that thought come from? Have his kids? _Not anytime soon._ Her inner voice said.

"Enjolras?" She said looking around her wildly. She heard a creak from behind her scaring her even more.

"I'm right here. There is nothing to be afraid of, I got you." He said appearing out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around her. There was a candle resting on the table, casting a luminous glow across the two people.

Eponine relaxed in his arms leaning her head back to rest on his chest. "What made the power go out," she said quietly.

"I don't know, why don't I go check to see if anyone else has lost their power," he suggested. He stood up to go check but Eponine grabbed his wrist preventing him from moving. He turned around to look at her. "Are you afraid of the dark?" It was a simple question with a simple answer, but her ego wouldn't allow her to admit it to him. She shook her head. He sighed; of course she wouldn't admit it. But he knew, all those times in the middle of a thunderstorm when the power would go out. She never left his side.

"Well come on then, you can come with me," he said lifting her up gently by the arm. She stood clutching his arm for dear life. He laughed at his, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. With purpose he walked towards the main entrance of their loft, he tried the lights there to no avail. "Maybe it was just a power shortage. Someone else will have more information." Enjolras reached for the door handle surprised to find the door unlocked.

"Didn't I lock the door when we came in," Enjolras asked Eponine closing the door and locking it. Forgetting completely to check with the neighbors on what was happening.

"Enjolras, someone broke in. That means someone is in our apartment as we speak. Looking through our things and hiding in the closet waiting for us to open the door and jump out and kill us." Eponine said staring her boyfriend straight in the eyes.

"Calm down amour. No one is going to jump out of our closets and kill us. You have nothing to worry about." Enjolras said wrapping his arms around Eponine's waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started off soft and sweet, but soon transpired into a more passionate teeth biting make out session. Enjolras ran his hands down her sides feeling the dips of her curves. Eponine meanwhile ran one hand through Enjolras's curly blonde mane of hair while the other hand rested on his chest. Eponine stood on her tip toes, trying to get as much of Enjolras as she could.

The lights flicking back on brought them out of their impromptu make out session. They pulled apart reluctantly still standing close to each other. Eponine rested her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. "The power should go off more often," Enjolras said lightly nipping at Eponine's earlobe. A shiver ran down her side, what this man did to her. He turned her into jell-o. His big warm hands, his bright smile, his angelic hair, the way he stood over her in a protective way. He made her feel so alive, he made her so happy. Eponine loved the way he made her feel. She loved him. Eponine Thenardier loved Adrien Enjolras. Though she hadn't told him that yet. They had only been dating for a couple of months. A year ago she hadn't even known him on a personal level. All she knew was that he was the leader of the 'revolution' and that he was Grantaires friend.

That's how they met, through Grantaire. Eponine and Grantaire had known each other since freshman year of high school. They had been the best of friends and when college rolled around they decided to move in together. Grantaire introduced Eponine to the Amis and Enjolras and the two immediately hit it off. It took the Amis awhile to get Eponine and Enjolras to admit that they had feelings for each other. And when they did, all the tension was gone. Eponine moved in with Enjolras and the rest is history.

"Get a room you two," a familiar voice said from the archway leading into the living room. Eponine looked up to see Grantaire leaning against the door jamb a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Well this is our apartment. And how the hell did you get in here?" Enjolras said with a questioning look. His friends were known to do this. Stop by at random times, even when the household was out of the house. They had come home so many times to find members of the Amis sitting in their living room watching TV and eating their food. Eponine and Enjolras contemplated getting the locks changed, but they admitted that they enjoyed the constant flow of people. As long as they cleaned up after themselves, they were more than welcome in their house.

"Through the door." Grantaire said with a duh look on his face. "How else? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"You scared Eponine; she thought someone had broken in." Enjolras said leading Eponine and Grantaire into the living room. He sat down in an armchair and pulled Eponine down in his lap. She leaned back and he rested his chin on the top of her head."It's late."

"It's nine thirty. It not late, the night has just begun. Didn't you get my text messages? I could have sworn I sent you a text saying that we were all coming over." Grantaire said pulling out his phone and checking it to see if he had sent the message. "Oh well. I guess I didn't send it. But Enjolras, Eponine," he looked at them, a serious look on his face, "the Amis are coming over."

With those words there was a knock at the door. Eponine got up from her sprawl on Enjolras's lap to go answer the door. There in the hallway stood the rest of the Amis, all of them holding bottles of alcohol. "We've come to celebrate!" Courfeyrac said holding up his own bottle of tequila.

"Celebrate what?" Eponine asked a confused look on her face.

"Well if you let us in we'll tell you," Combeferre said with a soft smile. Eponine moved away from the door, mutely telling them all to enter into her abode.

The Amis trekked in followed by Musichetta and Cosette. "So what's going on," Eponine said going back over to Enjolras after locking the door. She sat on the armrest of his chair pointedly talking to Combeferre.

"We actually don't known. We just wanted to come over," Courfeyrac said butting in.

"So because you were bored you decided to stop by our place and bother us?" Eponine asked. Everyone nodded and Grantaire said," you guys need to liven up! You're wasting away here in this apartment. When was the last time you guys just got drunk and had fun?!" By now he was screaming trying to get us to agree. Enjolras was a stubborn person, but Eponine was more so.

That's why when Eponine said," alright, let's get drunk." Enjolras was shocked. Five seconds ago she was totally against the idea, and now she was all for it.

Eponine sat back against Enjolras and answers his unasked question," The sooner I agreed the soon I could get back to doing this."

Eponine turned around in Enjolras's embrace, placing her legs on the outside of Enjolras's straddling him. She leaned down from her towering height to press her lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this one shot the characters may be a little OOC. I also am having trouble writing Garvoche in so I don't know how often I'll put him in my stories. Most of the Amis should make an appearance in this story, but mainly it'll be Eponine and Enjolras and some Grantaire and Combeferre. BTW in this story the Amis are extremely rich. **

_The Journey to a Wedding_

* * *

"He's your father Enjolras. He deserves to be there," I said from my place on the couch. Enjolras stood pacing the living room, a thoughtful look cast upon his face.

"Eponine, you don't know him. He's a manipulative man who will do anything to get what he wants. I don't care if he is my father he's not coming." Enjolras didn't stop pacing as he said this. He was running his hands through his hair, a sign that he was frustrated or nervous.

"Enjolras-."

"Eponine, I said no, he never bothered to be there for me when I was younger so I don't see the point in inviting him. All I ever was to him was a way to keep the family name going. He never cared for me. And I never cared for him."

"Now that's a little harsh man. The guy is your father," Grantaire said from where he stood by the drinking cart. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a sip.

"Thank you Grantaire, at least someone is on my side," I said giving Enjolras a pointed look. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. His curly blonde hair was even more of a mess than it usually was, he had stubble growing on his jaw, and his normally bright blue eyes looked tired.

"There are no sides in this Eponine. I'm not against you in anyway; I just don't want him to ruin this for us. I just know that if he comes he'll say or do something that will end in catastrophe. It's what he does. Something will not be up to par in his eyes and he'll make you feel like you're not worth anything. Like you can't do anything right, like you're a mistake. He is a horrible man and I don't want him anywhere near here." Enjolras said stopping his pacing and coming over to me. He knelt down in front of me, resting his elbows on my thighs his hands cupping my face.

"Promise me, that no matter what you think. You will not invite him; he has no right to be a part of this. Promise me," he said looking deeply into my eyes. I could see the urgency in his eyes for me to agree. His eyes had a shine to them and I could imagine his mind going through all the times his father had let him down. All the meets and games and rites of passages that he had let his son down, had gotten Enjolras's hopes up for them to be crushed in the end.

"I promise Enjolras," I said quietly. He smiled at me and gently leaned in to softly plant a kiss to my lips. I smiled against his lips as he said;" I love you."

I pulled away; resting my forehead against Enjolras's and replied," I love you too."

"Now that that's decided let's move on," Grantaire said breaking us out of our love sick haze. "We still have to decide where everyone is going to be seated."

* * *

Two and a half months later

"Are you excited?" Cosette asked. She was leaning over the counter in the bathroom to put on her mascara. She was dressed in a sexy off the shoulder shift. Musichetta and Cosette got the brilliant idea to go out for my bachelorette party. I had no idea what was in store, but I wouldn't put it past Cosette and Musichetta to get strippers. I knew that's what the boys were doing for Enjolras, Grantaire had let it slip and I had agreed as long as nothing happened.

"What are we going to be doing that requires us dressing up like this?" I asked fixing the clasp on my five inch pumps. I was actually a natural with high heels, or that's what Cosette and Musichetta said.

"It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it. Besides the point of a bachelorette party is to get insanely drunk and to have fun. I know the boys will be having fun. Joly mentioned something about getting strippers." Musichetta said walking into the room and grabbing her clutch purse.

"Are you guys ready yet? The limo is here," Madeline-Combeferre's girlfriend-said peeking into the bathroom.

* * *

The Boys

"Are you fucking kidding me? Tell me he was joking Combeferre!" Enjolras had a panicked look on his face. His eyes were wild and he was running his hands through his hair."What would Eponine say if she knew? She's going to kill you! Then she's going to kill me!"

"Eponine was alright with it," Grantaire said taking a swig from the bottle of alcohol in his hand. It was like the damn bottle was glued to his hand.

"Wait, what did you just say," Enjolras asked a drunk Grantaire.

"I might have let it slip a few days ago that we were going to a strip club," Grantaire said casually. "She seemed alright with it. She just said to make sure nothing happened. And if something happened we shouldn't come back."

That didn't make matters better for Enjolras. His friends were known for going to great length to get Enjolras drunk. They were also known for partying to hard. "I cannot believe this. I can't believe that you thought this was a good idea Combeferre. Aren't you supposed to be my best friend? Best friends don't let friends take their other friend to a strip club."

"When it's at your bachelor party they do," was Combeferre's simple answer. Enjolras huffed, nothing he would say could change anything. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs his hands in his face. He was completely out of his comfort zone.

Without warning the car slammed to a stop and the door opened. To his shock Cosette stepped into the limo all decked out in expensive clothing. Behind her was Madeline and a couple other girls he forgot the name of and Musichetta. The last person to get in was someone Enjolras knew VERY well. Eponine slipped into the limo, her head down, hair hanging in her face. She stumbled on the carpet and Enjolras reached out to steady her.

* * *

Eponine

A warm hand reached out of nowhere to rest on my waist. I looked up and gasped. Enjolras was in front of me, wearing a suit like it was the most natural thing in the world. He azure eyes shined in the light, love clearly evident.

"Hi."

"Hello."

I grasped onto his arm and sat myself down beside him, gazing up at his angelic face. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he answered reaching up and caressing my cheek. "Would any of you like to explain?" He said looking up at our friends. Everyone was with their respective partner filling up all of the extra seats in the limo.

"We know it's not a traditional bachelor/bachelorette party, but we figured that this was more your taste," Marius said shrugging his shoulders. Cosette was gazing up at him with loving eyes; they had gotten married a couple months ago and were still riding the newlywed high.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "What about the strippers?" Enjolras asked Grantaire.

"We just said that so you wouldn't catch on to what was really being planned. And I wanted to see you freak out when you thought we were going to a strip club." Grantaire answered in a drunken slur.

"So if we're not going to a strip club where are we going?" Eponine asked looking around at the group of friends.

"It's a surprise, but I promise you'll love it. No strippers no outsiders trying to get at Enjolras. So put the claws away Ponine." Feuilly said wrapping his arms around Hanna. I shot Feuilly a glare causing him to shrink back into his seat.

We arrived at our secret destination shortly as we were about to get out of the car Bossuet said," Jehan, we need the blindfolds now." I groaned at this. Not only did I have no idea where I was going, but I was getting blindfolded while wearing five inch heels.

"It'll be fun, I promise Ponine," Jehan said reaching into his coat pocket and producing identical red blindfolds. He wrapped one around Enjolras's eyes first and I said," at least it's your favorite color." Enjolras laughed at this and reached out for my hand, remarkably actually finding it while blindfolded.

After I was blindfolded who I'm guessing was Courfeyrac guided me towards our destination. All I could hear was the clicking of high heels on the pavement and the men's heavy footsteps. That is until I heard Bossuet swear loudly and a loud thump. And the bad luck strikes again. Better him them me and I was blindfolded.

We walked for about five minutes when we came to a stop and Courfeyrac said," you can take your blindfolds off now."

Instantly I pulled the piece of fabric away from my eyes. I was in awe at what I saw, I felt Enjolras come up beside me and place his hand on the small of my back. We were standing by the Seine. The lamp lights shining across the water and the stars reflecting back at themselves. Not a far distance away was a decent sized boat. The group started walking that was, murmurs going through the group at what a beautiful sight it was.

"Welcome to your party," Cosette squealed as we boarded the small vessel. There was a large table set up on the starboard side of the ship. On the port side was what I was guessing was a small dance floor, strings of lights hung above it adding to the beauty of the already beautiful scene.

"It's amazing! This is truly incredible! How did you guys pull this off?" I asked dumbstruck. My friends must love me. This was amazing, this must have taken a lot of planning and they did it all for Enjolras and me.

"We all pitched in wherever we could. Feuilly picked out the music, Grantaire the alcohol, Jehan the decorations; Bahorel and Bossuet did all the heavy lifting which didn't end well in Bossuet's case, and the rest of us did various things here and there. Even if we did get a little knocked around here and there, it was all worth it," Musichetta said from her place between Joly and Bossuet.

"Thank you all so much, it truly is beautiful," Enjolras said smiling at all of our friends.

"Now why don't we set sail and go have dinner?" Combeferre suggested, heading towards the captain who was standing back waiting for the signal to leave the dock.

After dinner was finished the music was turned up and everyone started to dance. "May I have this dance mademoiselle?" Enjolras asked bowing and holding out his hand.

"Why of course you may monsieur." I said standing up and curtsying to him. He laughed and led me onto the dance floor. He placed one hand on my waist and the other clutched my hand. As the music played Enjolras and I waltzed. Our feet guiding us across the floor, never breaking stride with one another.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath against my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't believe you have," I answered, trying to appear as if he wasn't turning my legs to jell-o.

"Well then, Eponine, you look very beautiful tonight," he said planting kisses down my neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself Apollo," I smiled crushing his lips to mine. The kiss was short but full of passion, knocking my imaginary sock off. I pulled away and smiled up at him. By now we were just swaying to the music, no real dancing involved. I rested my forehead against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. A scent unique to him old book, leather, and just _Enjolras._

"I love you Eponine, with all my heart. You've made me the happiest man on the planet."

"I love you too Enjolras, with all my heart."

**Please Read and Review. It would make my day.**


End file.
